tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Commonwealth
Blue White Gold|currency = Austrell|founding father(s) = Maximell, Albeort Saelless|national day = May 7th|day_of_founding = May 7th, 2914|common_name(s) = Royal Commonwealth, RC, Royal Ossland,|current_leader = N/A|largest_city = Sydraess (Sydney)|ethnicities = (Prior to the Aboriginal Boom) 95% Ossite 5% Aboriginal (Following the Aboriginal Boom) 67% Ossite 33% Aboriginal}}The Royal Commonwealth of Ossland, generally referred to as the Royal Commonwealth, was an Australian monarchist state under the House of Kesling established after the Treaty of Lae abolished the Austroleon Rectorræx. While a rump state, the RC had a distinct identity under the Keslings that many Australians identified with, and as such still has a popular following to this day, and the RC's followers, called Commonites, wish to reinstate Kesling monarchy under the House's current leader, Phillius. History Following the end of the Oriental War, where the fascist Ossraex was defeated by the Oriental Alliance. Peace would be established and laid-out in the Treaty of Lae, where in the terms it stated; the Raex was to be abolished, it to be replaced by a democratic state under Oriental administration, the city of Drossae and surrounding area become an Oriental mandate, Xlands were to be demiliterised and under Oriental administration, and finally for the Australian withdraw from New Zealand, New Guinea and all of its pacific islands. The Treaty of Lae would mean the former fascist Raex government was dismantled. In it's wake, a new democratic government was formed. Under Oriental supervision, the Australian people had to vote for who make their new leader. In a period of a month, known as the People's Month, every Austroleon would vote for who they wanted to become their next leader, out of an option of 10 candidates. These candidates being, Deoll Pross (a major supporter for democracy in Australia during the DW), Albeort Saelless (a popular government member prior to the Raex), Ceorrwin Moffing (famous libertarian and MP in the Australian Confederation), Skeltt Texell (democratic socialist MP prior to the Raex), Boltt Uffless (Conservative libertarian), Roltt Exelling (Socialist MP prior to the Raex), Gullbeort Hoss (Moderate socialist), Wullraey Loxell (Libertarian socialist MP prior to the Raex), Gunnraey Erax (Conservative tradtionalist, collaborator with the Raex government before being exiled) and Maximell (English-born monarchist, the only reason his name was on the ballot was because of Japanese pressure). After the votes were cast, it was expected for Pross to win, but in a result that surprised everyone, it would be completely different. Maximell had won an unexpected victory, with 64%, followed by Saelless, Pross and Erax. The Orients, including the Japanese government, were surprised to see the underdog monarchist win. Even Maximell himself had been shocked by the news. But Maximell would now have to act quickly to form his government, due to unexpected win. But because, unlike all the other candidates, Maximell's government required a Prime Minister, this meant another vote was needed for the position. Only a few days after the leadership vote, Australians once again had to choose for their Prime Minister. Saelless, who was one of the major rivals in the election, had won with 72%. It was especially lucky for Maximell, who had known and met Saelless in Japan during their exile. With Saelless as his prime minister, Maximell quickly chose the remaining cabinet of government. Maximell, together with Saelless, would form a constitutional monarchy. Though Saelless was the head of government, both him and Maximell would work together to repair the nation. The new government would now act to tackle the problems at hand; Raex nostalgia and sympathy, economic downstream and fracturing populous. Both Maximell and Saelless, collectively known as the Grand Duo, would have to tackle the economy first before anything else. One major problem with the economy was that the vital factory-filled Xlands was on a major strike, organised by Raexists, due to the area's historically pro-Raex agenda. As Saelless worked to write laws and policies to increase pay and lower taxes, Maximell worked to decrease de-Raexify the nation. Maximell's campgain, known as the Great Dissuasion, would see may buildings, locations and names removed or changed. It didn't stop there, the public education system began demonising the Raex. On television, radio and the internet, many ads and media were created to discourage pro-Raexism and to expose it's evils. Legacy Category:Nations Category:Monarchies Category:Fallen Nations Category:Divided States Period Category:Australia